


The SMP

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Everyone has gone crazy. Tommy is the last one left.He just wants to survive, and maybe get some subs along the way.This is 13+ due to Tommy's potty mouth.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Tubbo? Place your bets in the comments.

Ring Ring Ring

"Ugh... Fuck..." TommyInnit said, waking up do to his phone going off.

Ring Ring Ring

"Alright... Alright..." Tommy muttered.

Ring Ring Ring

Tommy grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID.

Tubbo

He hit accept call.

"What do you want Tubbo!?" Tommy asked through the phone.

"T-Tommy! Thank god..." Tubbo said, panic in his voice.

Tommy now growing worried said, "Tubbo, what's happening?"

He could here bangs from the other side of the phone.

"I don't know... Everyone has gone crazy!" Tubbo yelled, obviously panicking.

"Tubbo, be quiet. Fine a place to hide, and do not go out. You will be fine." Tommy encourages, hearing banging on his door as well.

Tommy takes his own advice. He goes into his secret bunker that no one knows about, not even Tubbo.

"Tommy help! Karl just broke through my door! I can see Techno and Fundy behind him!" Tubbo panicked.

"Shut up and hide!" Tommy scolded.

"R-right." Tubbo stuttered.

A few minutes went by when Tommy heard Tubbo scream.

"Tubbo! Tubbo answer me! Tubbo!" Tommy yelled into his phone.

He covered his mouth. Tears running down his eyes.

He watched Dream, Bad, and Wilber from a tiny hole in his bunker.

What was going on! Everyone has gone crazy! Even T-Tubbo was gone.

'Well, what isn't?" Tommy thought bitterly.

L'manberg, his discs, hell when was the last time he thought about Sapnap without thinking about Henry.

He gripped his Axe tightly. Who know if his pursuers would fine him. He didn't even have his armor on him.

But after all this time he could think of one thing, 'What happened to Tubbo?'

After what felt like hours the Dream Team SMP members left.

Tommy slowly got out of his bunker.

He needed to leave.

They will be back, they will eventually find his bunker. They will kill him.

No mercy.

He grabbed his armor, and all the food he could fit in his backpack. That was all he could take.

Lastly he dropped his phone. They could track it.

Finally he opened his door and stepped outside.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally escapes Pogtopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spaghettios

He tried to keep his breath easy.

He was sneaking through Pogtopia. Wilber, Techno, and Fundy. Since when did Fundy know were Pogtopia is?!

He came out of his hiding spot when he saw pink turn the corner.

He had to run.

He had cut all over his body from a fight with Fundy.

~  
"Found you." The fox said without emotion in his voice.

"Fundy! W-what is going on." Tommy asked.

"..." Fundy didn't say anything. But instead started to slash at Tommy.

Tommy had barely got away.

With a broken chestplate.

He would need to steal some minerals later.  
~

He managed to run to forest. He ran in the direction of the moon (remembering Techno's advice.)

When he got far enough away he stopped to rest.

A arrow whizzed by.

Tommy looked around.

5 Creepers, 7 Zombies, 6 Skeletons, 2 Spiders, and an Enderman.

Shit.

So Tommy got to work. It was harder because he forgot his shield. And still no chestplate.

Panting Tommy looked around, mobs all gone.

Smiling to himself he allowed himself a moment to rest.

Pssssssss.

Was the last thing he heard before a giant explosion.

'Fuck a Creeper!' Was the last thing he thought before blacking out.

\----------

"Ugh..." Tommy groans.

He opens his eye and looks around.

He was in a tiny hut. He recalled it was a witches hut. But I looked like someone cleared it out.

Suddenly he felt a cold and sharp feeling on his neck.

A diamond sword.

He looked at who was holding a sword to his neck and gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH SPAGHETTIOS
> 
> Who do you think the person holding the sword to Tommy's neck, put your theories in the comments.


	3. In the Witches Hut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a talk with the person with a sword to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will it be? Who will it be?!
> 
> Yes that is a Danganronpa reference.

He gasped.

The person had blond hair, a green sweatshirt, and a white mask with a smiley face.

But she was a girl. And younger then him.

"Are you with them." She asked nervously.

"Depends on who is 'them,' um... who are you?" Tommy asked.

"You know... Everyone else." She said simply.

"No..." Tommy muttered.

"Okay then. I'll take your word for this. I'm Drista, Dream's little sister." She introduced herself.

"I'm Tommy, TommyInnit. Hey." He greeted, "Can you um..." He gestures at the sword.

"Ah, right!" She quickly moved the sword.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asked the blond girl.

"I was going to ask you." She looked away.

Tommy sighed, "Do you know how long I was out?"

"Um... Around a week. At least when I found you."

A week.

A Week.

A WEEK.

Or more.

"E-excuse me?!" Tommy's eyes widen.

He looked around more and noticed an I V in his arm.

He quickly unplugged it.

"Yeah. I managed to save you... Praise me." She tried to joke.

"R-right... Thank you." Tommy thanked.

"Don't mention it." Drista brushed it off.

"Okay then." Tommy muttered, "This is a witches hut right?"

"Yep." Drista answered.

Tommy got up from the bed.

"Jeez, for someone who has been asleep for a week I can move just fine." Tommy said confused.

"What is this? A Fanfic?" Drista asked.

"I know! Everyone seems... not real." Tommy tilted his head.

"Whatever doesn't matter, it is real." Drista said seriously.

"I agree." Tommy's face fell, "Do you have any spare armor? A Creeper blow it all up..."

"So that's how you fell asleep." Drista said thoughtfully, "I don't even have armor!"

"Oh, how did I know notice that?" Tommy muttered.

"Anyway, Child-" Drista started.

"Child? You look a lot younger then me!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, but you are a child right?!" Drista countered.

This went on for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to flesh out Tommy's and Drista's relationship.
> 
> I will not be shipping them, it is entirely platonic.


End file.
